La vie sans elle
by Valhalle
Summary: OS. Spoiler saison 5


_Un one shot écrit à la va-vite. Comme ça, pour le fun._

_Merci Valhalle pour rendre mes textes lisibles. ^^_

Un motard. Une longue ligne droite. De chaque côté de la route, le marquage au sol devient deux lignes blanches continues. La vitesse. Elément essentiel pour tout conducteur de moto. La première syllabe de ce mot laisse imaginer ce qu'un motard peut ressentir. Il se sent terriblement en vie. Plus vivant que jamais.

Recroquevillé, la tête baissée, recherchant l'osmose parfaite, avec sa machine et le souffle du vent, House frôle les deux cent kilomètres heure. Son cœur tourne au rythme du compteur, enhardi par toute cette tension. Les muscles du cou et ceux de ses avant-bras tressaillent et vibrent par tant de concentration.

Deux cent dix. La moto est désormais comme sur un rail, elle avale l'asphalte, désagrège le paysage sur son passage. Elle en demande plus. Toujours plus. Il est loin d'avoir atteint la garde de l'accélérateur.

Deux cent vingt. Les chevaux étaient déjà prompts au démarrage, désormais toute la cavalerie est lancée au grand galop. Ces pur-sang sont infatigables. Le bolide gronde et hurle de rage. House se décide enfin à passer la sixième vitesse. Il embraye tout juste. Le moteur s'emballe un court instant pour aussitôt redescendre dans les tours. Il ouvre la poignée des gaz. Le monstre se cabre, la roue avant se soulève. House retient sa respiration. Elle se rétablit en douceur. Il en profite…

Deux cent quarante. Aucun animal sur Terre ne peut courir, voler ou nager aussi vite. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il est devenu invulnérable, rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Deux cent quatre vingt. Son sang est aussi fluide que l'huile qui alimente sa machine, ses os sont soudés à elle, les sens décuplés par toute cette alchimie. Il ne peut plus bouger. Un simple soulèvement de la tête l'enverrait valdinguer dans le décor. Une erreur fatale à éviter.

Trois cent. Quatre vingt trois mètres à la seconde. Sa vue se trouble. Tout va trop vite. Le corps de la diablesse se met à trembler anormalement. Sur le bord de la route, les arbres sont devenus difformes. Un panneau. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus ? Pas vu.

Le compteur ne veut plus bouger. L'aiguille peine à se stabiliser. Le moteur souffre. House s'entête. Il en reste encore un peu sous la poignée. La liberté se gagne.

Trois cent six. Surrégime. Aiguille bloquée. Le paysage s'effrite, s'effiloche, se distend.

La mort attend.

La vie défile devant lui à vitesse grand V. Personne ne peut tenir longtemps à cette allure. Une pierre, un vent latéral, un nid de poule, et tout chavire. Rideau. House résiste à décélérer. Il tient à cet instant où la vie, la mort, le jeu, le risque s'entremêlent étrangement. Ces quelques secondes d'adrénaline indispensables qui donnent pour plus tard une saveur moins amer à la vie. House insiste. Son plaisir perdure.

La mort s'insurge.

Au loin, une tache rouge. De près, un camion Coca-cola tente de s'engager sur la route. Comme piquée par une bestiole, la main droite relâche sa prise tandis que l'autre écrase le frein. En travers, Le truck et sa remorque n'arrivent pas à se coordonner. Le conducteur recule.

Deux cent trente. House maltraite sa monture en métal. Il se redresse. La prise au vent est violente. Il se raccroche au guidon pour éviter d'être désarçonné. Par mégarde, il vient de donner une brève accélération. Aussitôt, le monstre réagit. Pas de bol.

Le camionneur s'enlise dans ses manœuvres. Il occupe désormais les deux voies de la circulation. Il descend voir la situation.

Les mâchoires des freins sont collées sur les disques. Ils crissent, se mettent à fumer. La machine s'essouffle, ralentie. Bridée dans son élan, elle continue tout de même à dévorer la route.

Plus le temps de s'affoler. Les réflexes prennent le pas sur les sens et la raison. Se coucher. Il faut se coucher ! Coup violent sur le guidon. La roue avant se dérobe et l'arrière se plie aux consignes. Trois cent kilos de métal glissent avec lourdeur dans un jet d'étincelles, tout droit vers les essieux du camion. Le conducteur la suit. House ne ressent rien. Spectateur de lui-même.

La moto s'encastre sous la remorque. Le réservoir d'essence finit de se déverser. Le bruit d'une implosion sourd aux oreilles de House. C'est la fin. Le conducteur poursuit sa glissade comme un pantin sans attaches. Sa dernière course, il la finira avec sa moto.

La mort joue les marionnettistes.

Un champignon de feu embrase le ciel. Une pluie marron inonde le sol. Des cannettes gazéifiées explosent dans les airs, livrant de concert des centaines de taches brunes en un feu d'artifice unique.

_Game over_.

L'écran affiche _game over_ dans toute sa largeur,accompagné d'un jingle recommandant de toujours boire du Coca-cola pour son bien être. House se remet doucement, les nerfs se relâchent. La porte s'ouvre. La lumière l'agresse.

- House, il faut que l'on y aille.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive.

- Ca fait une heure que tu es là-dedans. Des gamins attendent. Eux aussi voudraient jouer.

Engourdi par la position, il descend lentement de sa moto factice et sort de la cabine. Il croise une tête blonde, impatiente de monter dans ce tout nouveau simulateur, plus réaliste que jamais.

- 306 Km/h à battre.

- Joli score, m'sieur.

- Accroche-toi, petit.

Il rejoint Wilson qui l'attend sur le trottoir de _Gamehouse_.

- Wilson, prête moi encore de l'argent.

- Non, tu n'y retournes pas. Nous sommes déjà à la bourre…

- Pour m'acheter une nouvelle moto, précise-t-il.

Wilson marque un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Puis il se lance dans un long réquisitoire, s'indignant qu'il n'a toujours pas été remboursé du dernier prêt, refusant de le voir finir encore à l'hôpital, insistant sur le fait qu'un motard sur deux ne se relève pas d'un accident.

House détourne la tête, s'absente de la conversation. Wilson ne peut pas comprendre.

House est encore dans sa bulle, là-bas, dans le simulateur monté sur coussins hydrauliques qui gigote dans tous les sens. Il reviendra demain, le jour suivant et toute la semaine s'il le faut. Jusqu'à oublier son absence. _Jamais_. Sa poitrine se soulève. Elle lui manque tellement. La vie est moins trépidante sans elle. Sans sa moto.

H.P


End file.
